


Secret Relationship

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Everyone on the team finds out that you and Jack are dating.





	Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from NCIS.

You smiled when you were right outside your girlfriend’s office. No one on the team knew that you and Jack have been dating. The two of you met years ago but didn’t keep in touch when you moved so you could work with NCIS.

Director Vance had known that you and Jack knew each other, so he called you into his office the first day Jack arrived so you two could see each other before the others met her.

Nothing had changed between the two of you, well there was one thing that did. When you hadn’t talked or seen each other, you realized that you loved her, she realized that she loved you as well but now you two actually acted on those feelings and it has been great.

You had wanted to keep your relationship a secret from the others, not because you didn’t feel comfortable telling them but you just didn’t want them finding out just yet.

Jack looked up and smiled when she saw you. You made sure no one was around before walking into her office and closing the door behind you.

“Hey, love.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around her neck, her hands going to your hips.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, because I’m very happy to see you but won’t the others wonder where you are?” She smiled.

You shrugged. “I couldn’t help it, I wanted to see my girlfriend before our date tonight.” You leaned in and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

After the kiss you left her office with a smile on your face. You couldn’t wait for your date tonight.

xxxxx

While you and Jack were on your date you had got a call. You had a case. You  walked out of the elevator at headquarters still dressed in the clothes you wore on your date, you didn’t have time to go home and change.

As you walked over to everyone they all looked at you with wide eyes. Torres whistled. “Who’s the lucky guy, (Y/N)?”

You just rolled your eyes and didn’t say anything, you walked past him and over to Gibbs to talk about the case. As you two were talking the elevator opened and Jack walked out, you looked up and saw she was still wearing what she wore on your date. You blushed.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Torres looked at her. “Sloane and (Y/N) are both dressed like they’ve been on a dates.”

You met Jack’s eyes and she knew what you were thinking, she smirked. You walked away from Gibbs and over to Jack, she wrapped an arm around your waist, you leaned into her and rest your head on her shoulder. 

“That’s because we were.” You said before kissing Jack’s cheek.

Everyone was looking at the two of you with shocked looks on their faces, except Gibbs. You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Wait, since when did this happen?” Ellie asked.

Gibbs just shook his head but had a small smile on his face. You looked at him and gasped. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. I’m happy for the both of you.” He pulled you into a hug.

“Thanks, Gibbs.” You smiled and hugged him back.

“Now that we’re done talking about Agent (L/N) and Agent Sloane‘s personal life, we still have a case.” Director Vance said from the top of the stairs, you could see he was smiling.

With that everyone got ready to go, you smiled at your girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss. “We’ll have to have another date later in the week.”

“I guess we will.” Jack smiled and gave you another kiss. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too.” You blushed.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough with all the lovey dovey stuff, we have to go.” Torres rushed pasted you. You shook you’re head, the smile never leaving your face.


End file.
